Ungrateful
by Madame Fuentes
Summary: Max is in an abusive relationship with Craig. MaxXCraig. Set back when Max was still in the band. R


I dread the words that leave his mouth.

"It's been a long week, sweetheart. You know when you walk out this house I wish you'd never return?"

I ignore him and walk by. This is the daily routine that happens everyday. I walk upstairs with my bass, sighing softly. I let the daily tears fall free from my eyes, and wonder why. I wonder why everyday.

Why? Why is he like this?

Why? Why does he treat me like this?

Does he even love me anymore? I cringe at the thought. Of course, Craig still loves me. He just has...a certain way of showing it.

I slowly open up our bedroom door, lock it, and throw my bass to the floor. I throw myself on the bed and look to our dresser. The razor blade from last night lay motionless on the top.

I look at my arm and begin to cry again. C-R-A-I-G is carved in dried blood on my arm.

"MAX!" I hear from downstairs. "GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS DOWN HERE!"

I quickly get up, running to the wardrobe to search for a long-sleeve shirt. Unfortunately, it seems I was taking too long for Craig's liking.

"MAX! I SAID, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Coming!" I quickly yell back. No long-sleeve here, none there. I run over to the dirty clothes hamper, rummaging through there. Again, to no avail, there is no shirt.

"MAX! YOU'VE UNTIL 3 OR I'M COMING UP THERE!" Uh-oh. I don't want him to see this. I quickly run over to the dresser, discarding the razor blade in the trash. I begin to search for another shirt, in the bathroom.

"ONE!" I hear. I begin to scramble.

"TWO!" I trip and fall on the rug. I hurry to get up, attempting to hide my scarred up arm.

"THREE!" His footsteps begin to angrily march upstairs. _Oh god no. _My thoughts are swirling as I hear his foot hit the top step.

He softly knocks on the door. "Maxxie, baby.." He says softly. I know this trick. He's done it many times before. He'll say my name, oh-so-sickeningly-sweet, and I fall right into his trap.

I'm tempted to open the door, but the better half of me says no. So I stay put, sweating and nervous.

"Maxxie, baby, open up. I just want to talk.." Just want to talk? Yeah right. More like beat the living hell out of me.

He knocks harder the 5th time around. By the 7th, he's pounding the door, yelling and screaming.

"Maxwell fucking Green, open the goddamn door right now, you worthless fuck!" I don't believe those words are coming from his mouth. I don't believe that's the Craig I fell in love with. But, it is. Why is it?

The back away from the door as his yelling and screaming get louder. I'm scared. Not for what he's about to do to me. I'm scared, with the thought, that I might not live through this one.

I'm scared. I think I might die.

But wait, isn't that what he wants? To hurt me, see me cry, and then finally die?

_Worthless fuck! Die already! Why the fuck do you even come home anyway!? _

_You little bitch, I'll beat you raw. I love to see the fucking blood run down your trashy face as you cry!_

I walk over to the door, and unlock it quickly before running back to my corner.

The door slowly opens, and there he is. He leans on the door, a smirk on his smug face. "What took you so long to open the door babe?" He asks, his smirk still plastered on his face.

I stutter briefly before responding. "I w-was looking for a shirt.."

"Oh that's it?" He asks, taking a step in and closing the door. I murmur a 'yes' and he nods in fake acceptance. Oh no, here it comes.

"So..looking for a shirt gives you the right to not answer the goddamn door, and respond to me when I'm calling your fucking name?" His voice rises a bit when he says this.

I mutter a 'no' and shake my head.

"Oh I see." He marches towards me, and before I know it, my long hair is locked in his deathly tight grip. "So...why the fuck didn't you answer?"

My eyes grow wide in fear. "I did Craig! I did, baby, I swear!"

He shakes his head in disappointment. "Why is that you never do what the FUCK your told?" He yells this in my face and I cringe. "WELL?!"

"No baby you don't underst~" and the first punch is landed on my jaw.

"Don't give me that shit bitch. I know damn well, you don't like to fucking answer me. You just like to play your stupid little, 'Let's Piss Off Daddy Craig' games.."

"No it's not!" I scream this, unintended. He turns around and lands another punch.

"Who the fuck are you raising your voice at, you worthless whore?"

I hold my shaking hand to my face, and begin to cry. I can't take this.

"Oh are you crying?" I hear. "Come here sweetheart, let's give you a reason to cry.." He grabs my hair again, dragging me out of the room and into the hallway near the stairs.

Here comes the main course.

He throws me down, violently, and my body is wracked with pain. I reach the bottom and I look through my tears straight up at him. He's laughing.

He crushes my windpipe under his foot, and my breathing is cut off. He looks me deep in the eyes before smirking again.

"Ya know, I should kill you. Right here, right now." I struggle for air as he laughs again.

"I really want too. But apart of me is saying no. Can you answer that for me?"

I attempt to take in a breathe before getting out, "I l-love you Craig. I-I'd d-do anything for you..." I'm finally able to rip off his foot and crawl away quickly.

I began from where I left off. "Like I said before, I'd do anything for you Craig. A-anything. I love you. But I don't why you can't see that..."

He begins to walk towards me but stops. "Keep going, I want to hear everything you have to say."

I nod before continuing, "I'd even kill myself if that's what you want baby.."

I feel like he's coming in for another swing. But it never comes. I wait a while before I hear a few things falling and crashing. I open my eyes and see Craig with a gun in his hands.

"If you love me so much, do it." And he hands me the gun.

"C-craig.." I stutter.

"You love me right?" I only nod. "Then do it."

I gulp. I knew I was going to die.

I put the gun to my head, and mentally count to three.

One...

Two...

Three.


End file.
